NEXT DOOR TO LOVE
by Treshi232
Summary: ELSA AND ANNA ALONG WITH THIER COUSINS MOVE INTO BURGRESS TO START A NEW LIVE AFTER THIER PARENTS DEATH AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEIR NEIGHBOUR IS JACK AND HIS ROOMMATES LETS SEE HOW FRIENDSHIP AND RELATIONSHIP ARE MADE (JELSA,MERRICUP,KRISTANNA,FLYNUNZEL)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Elsa and Anna along with their cousins move into Burgress to start a new life after their parents death and what happens when thier neighbour his Jack and his roommates lets see how new friends are made . Follow the story of disney and dream works character

CHAPTER 1: NEW NEIGHBOURS

 **A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST JELSA FANFIC SO PLS BE NICE ON THE REVIEWS.**

 **No ones P.O.V**

Come on Elsa you can get down now we have reached Burgress save and sound so you can get down from the car said Anna to her sister oh pls leave her i'm sure she can sllep in the car if she can said Merida stop being so negative Merida Elsa is trying to adapt to this Rapunzel said its okay Punzie she is actually right i look like someone who has been mourning through out my life Elsa stooped them before anything got out of hands

3rd person P.O.V

The girls got their things out of the moving van when a blue mercedes benz sport car packed in the drive way of their next door neighbour then 3 boys came out the driver a 4½ feet tall guy wearing a blue hood and black jeans with a tint of silver hair showing and the other in the passenger seat who was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and brunette hair color and the one in the back seat wearing a blue shirt and a black sleevless jean jacket and black jeans with blonde hair. Come on you all get inside i have to show you all something yelled a boy by the door stand okay okay Hic we are coming you do not have to here before you scare our new neighbours said the boy with silver hair

JACK'S P.O.V

As we drove into our drive way i saw a moving van by the house near us as we drove in we got down from the car Hiccup started yelling at us to get in as he yelled i told him to shut it that we are coming in i motioned for Kristoff and Flynn to go in while i go see who our new neighbours are. I walked on the side walk and got into their drive way and climbed the porch and rang the bell once no answer then twice still no answer then thrice then i heard foot steps get closer and closer then click the door opened reveling a 4 feet girl in a blue dress with platinum hair short of words and lost in her eyes i couldn't say anything then she got me out of my trance by waving her hands in front of my eyes hi i heard say huh hi hi i'm Jack Frost i live next door i said taking my hands to shake her as a sign of peace okay i am Elsa Winters she said shaking my hand ELSA WHO IS AT THE DOOR i heard someone shout from inside YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ANNA IT IS JUST ONE OF OUR NEIGHBOURS Elsa said back to Anna i a'm sorry its my sister anna do you need Elsa said facing me well no i just came to invite you for dinner at my house this evening by 7:30 if that is okay by you i said yeah sure she said okay bye i said turning back to go home as i heard the door close behind me

 **A/N: PLEASE HOW DO YOU THINK OF THIS I AM SORRY IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am writing this story out of inspiration from a few of my friend .Thanks

CHAPTER 2: NEIGBOURS, DINNER AND NEW JOBS

ELSA P.O.V

As we got our entire box into the house we all went upstairs to see which room we will take; the house was a story building of 5 rooms Anna took the room opposite the staircase Punzie took the room close to Anna's room Merida took the room opposite Punzie room and I took the room beside Merida room .

My room had a balcony facing our new neighbors balcony and a queen sized bed with no covers beside the window was a study desk and chair after examining my room I went down stairs to get my things after carrying about 2 of my boxes as I was keeping the 2nd box I heard the door bell ring Elsa can you please go get the door I heard Merida say from her room okay I say to her then I heard another ring hold your horses I'm coming I say to myself then by the time the person rang it the third time I was already at the door then I opened the door revealing a boy about 4½ feet wearing a blue hood and black jeans with some of his front hair showing that looked liked almost like silver he didn't say anything he just kept on staring into my eyes so I waved my hands in front of his eyes to get him out of his trance while saying hi huh hi hi I am Jack Frost I live next door he said getting out of his trance and bringing out his hands okay I am Elsa Winters I said shaking his hand ELSA WHO IS AT THE DOOR I heard Anna shout YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ANNA IT'S JUST ONE OF OUR NEIGHBOURS I said to her back I am so sorry it's my sister Anna do you need anything I said to Jack facing him well no I just came to invite you for at my house next door this evening at 7:30 if that is okay by you Jack said to me yeah sure I said to him okay bye I heard him say as he turned and left then I closed the door as I turned to go upstairs I saw my sis and cousin who was that they said at the same time well it was our neighbor Jack inviting us for dinner by 7:30 this evening

3rd person p.o.v

Well it is only 4:30 we have about 2 hours 30 minutes left so we can just relax go paint shopping so as to decorate our room Punzie said yes cause the rooms look so dull Anna said Okay we can go Elsa said but we should also buy some groceries lets go

AT THE MALL

Okay lets go get what we need then we meet here at the parking lot

ELSA:

I went to the groceries shop first and bought what we need some loaves of bread, a double set of nutella and skippy then some fruits, 3 bottles of milk, 5 cereal box, 2 container of sugars, some spaghetti packet, noodles , potatoes, tomatoes pepper and some other vegetables after paying I went to the paint shop and bought some paints of blue, white and silver and some paint brush after paying I went to the parking lot with the items I bought

Anna :

Elsa would probably go to the grocery store I decided to go to the paint shop and bought orange, yellow and green colour and some paint brush then after paying I went to the parking lot near the car seeing elsa in the front passenger seat

Punzie and Merida

we both entered the paint shop and bought some paint can of green, yellow, purple,red and brown with some paint brush then we got to the parking lot and got into anna's Acura Cdx

no ones p.o.v

AT HOME

When the got home Elsa put the groceries into their rightful places after which the girls took the paints for their respected rooms and went on painting their own rooms after painting their rooms they all relaxed in the parlour then punzie exclaimed Elsa when did Jack invite us for Dinner well he said 7:30 ; 7:30 it is already 7:15 said mirida said looking at her watch,what o come on lets get ready Elsa said ; what did u care if we go late Merinda said don't worry about that mirinda she likes him didn't you see the way he was oogling at her said Punzie STOP IT Elsa yelled trying to stop blushing we have to go and that is final Elsa said yes mum said the other girls as they went up to get ready after getting ready Elsa wearing a blue jeans and baby blue colured shirt with a white jacket and hoody, Anna wore a green dress and orange jacket, merida wore a blue riders out fit and punzie wore a denim and daises outfit

AT JACK HOUSE

After i got home from elsa house i went to the kitchen to get a juice when i was blocked by my roomates where were you Hiccup asked me well i went to invite our neighbours for dinner i said you what They shouted at me you don't have to shout i was just being nice i said while turning the orange juice in my glass okay okay lets not shout at jacky boy Kristoff said yeah sure are they boys or girls Flynn said well they are girls i said okay sure sure now you have to make dinner hiccup said leaving the kitchen yeah so sorry you are on your own said kristoff right flynn nah they are girls i'll like to serve .

It was already 7:15 and the tables were all set it took a lot of convincing fom flynn to hiccup and kristofff for them to help us set up after 15 minutes of getting dressed we all settled in the parlour then we heard the bell ring at about 7:31 i went to open the door and invited the girls in it was surprising to see 4 girls instead of 2 but i let it pass hey Elsa i said hey Jack she said to me well come on in i said she came with 3 girls which i don not really know but suspecting one of them to be her sister

As i welcomed her in ;we sat in the dining and had dinner we got to know each other better and got more aquainted at about 8:15 the girls left

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

3RD PERSON P.O.V

AT THE GIRL HOUSE

Well thanks sure we will all resume tommorrow thank you sir .Elsa who was that was it the company Anna asked yes it was and they said we should resume tommorrow Elsa.

To be continued...

 **A/N: I AM SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER AND I HOPED I TRIED IN IMPRESSING YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: JOB BEGINS AND KNOWING BOSSES**

 **A/N:**

 **I WILL TRY TO IMPLY THE REVIEWS GOTTEN FOR THE STORY INTO THIS STORY. HEY VIEWER I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR**

 **ELSA P.O.V**

When we got home from dinner at Jack's house; as we changed to our night wear as we were preparing to watch a movie the phone rang I went to answer it since I was the closest to it ( **A/N: FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON I WILL PUT THE CONVERSATION IN A DIALOGUE FORM)**

CALLER: Hello is this the winters residence

Elsa: yes it is

Caller: okay please give this message to Elsa and Anna Winter, Rapunzel Gothel and Merida Socotra (I have no idea what her last name is)

Elsa :oh well I am Elsa Winters and I'll tell the rest the message so what is this message

Caller: Well tell the rest that by tomorrow at 8: 30 am they should resume will you do that

Elsa: sure yes we'll resume tomorrow bye

Caller: bye (END OF CONVERSATION)

"Elsa who was that?" I heard Anna say well it was the company and they said we have to resume tomorrow at 8:30 am I said responding to her question **"8:30 am are they serious we just got to burgess today they can't be serious Punzie, Merida we have to resume work tomorrow at 8: 30 am"** I heard my sister say as she goes upstairs emphasizing on the time "calm down laddie all we have to do is to sleep early that means now cause we'll be having 6 hours of sleep if we watch a movie now" I heard Merida say coming out of the kitchen well that's it lets just go and sleep now Punzie says climbing the stairs with Merida and I following behind

3rd person p.o.v

7:30 beep beep beep

The alarm clock rang on Elsa bedside table as she got up to off it she remembered what today was which was the first day at work she hurriedly got down from her bed and went to her wardrobe and brought out a nice blue below the knee dress and white jacket and setting it on her bed she went into her bathroom and took a quick bath and coming out of the shower she dried her body and wrapped her body and hair then after drying her skin and creaming it she sat in front of her mirror and dried her hair then with a curler she curled her hair to the side and packed with a snowflake hair packer she got dressed and went down to make a quick break fast for everyone unexpectedly she saw her sister and cousin sitting on the kitchen table drinking cocoa "good morning Elsa" they all said at the same time well good morning I did not know you'll wake up this early Elsa said taking a sip of cocoa from her coffe mug well we did said Merida okay forget about that how are we going to transport are we taking our own cars or we'll take one car Punzie asked I think we should take our own different cars cause I think we are working the same post in different branches said Merida okay since that settled lets take a official 1st day of work selfie Anna said raising her phone to take a selfie "ugh" we all groaned Anna you might be an adult but you behave like a 16 year old teen Merida said "please" Anna pleaded fyn why not Elsa said she said as she and her cousins took a selfie with Anna's phone okay now lets go Elsa and Merida said together as they went into the garage Anna getting into her Acura CDX and driving off followed by Punzie's BMW M3, then by Merida Mercedes benz ClS and Elsa's Mercedes benz S-class .

MEANWHILE NEXT DOOR:

I had a hard time sleeping last night Flynn said while hurridly buttoning his shirt and drinking his coffe at the same time why ? Kristoff asked well because Jacks guest were just too gorgeous Flynn replied now settling to tie his tie well hurry up we have to get to the office before 8:30 and it is already 8:00 Hiccup complaid

Well lets get going Jack saidthen all of them got into their car and drove off

NATIONAL FIRM COMPANY BRANCH A

As Jack Frost got into his office he's secetary came in and said MR Frost the new assistant CEO has resumed and you have been asked to put her through my assistant is a her Jack asked well yes sir the secetary said okay I'm coming Jack said

Jack left his office to the assistant CEO's office as he got in he saw only the back of the person who appears to be wearing a blue dress

JACK'S P.O.V

As I got into the office I saw someone wearing a blue dess and white jacket and having platinum blonde hair my mind went to Elsa hair as the person turn it turned out to be true

 **TO BE CONTIUED….**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: KNOWING BOSSES II**

 **A/N:**

 **I WILL TRY TO IMPLY THE REVIEWS GOTTEN FOR THE STORY INTO THIS STORY. HEY VIEWER I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS**

NATIONAL FIRM COMPANY BRANCH B

As Flynn got into his office he's secretary came in and said MR Ryder the new assistant CEO has resumed and you have been asked to put her through my assistant is a her Flynn asked "I hope it is a sexy her" he added in his mind well yes sir the secretary said okay I'm coming Flynn said as he left his office to the assistant CEO's office as he got in he saw only the back of the person who appears to be wearing a purple dress

FLYNN P.O.V

As I got into the office I saw someone wearing a purple dress and green jacket and having blonde hair my mind went to Rapunzel's hair as the person turn it turned out to be true

( **A/N : I DO NOT WANT TO REPEAT THE SAME ORDER OF WRITING SO JUST ASSUME THAT THE ABOVE CONVERSATION HAPPENED IN NATIONAL FIRM COMPANY BRANCH C AND D WHICH IS KRISTOFF AND HICCUPS WORK PLACE)**

BACK AT NATIONAL FIRM COMPANY BRANCH A

STILL JACK'S P.O.V

On seeing it was Elsa I was very happy realizing I would be close to her after our first meeting "you!" I heard her exclaim what are surprised to see me I said as I skipped and sat on her table well yes I didn't know you worked here she said out of total shock well I do and I am your boss I said with a smirk on my face "what" she exclaimed "well yes and I am meant to put you through" I said again now crossing my leg on the table still smirking "you look more like a teenage slacker than a CEO of a company" Elsa said Oh really; remember you are talking to your boss I said well yes the boss that sits on the asst. CEO office table she said folding her hands with a stern look "okay sorry" I said jumping down and adjusting my suit ok apology accepted so lets start with this "getting through activity" she said more calmly sure but not here I said why not here she said motioning around the office well not here because it is not yet organized and I want you to settle your things down then we meet at McDonalds near this office about a 15 minutes drive at 1pm okay with you I said after turning around to look at her well sure at 1 McDonalds okay bye I said leaving her office and entering mine just opposite hers

ELSA'S P.O.V

After Jack left I heaved a sign of relieve and sitting on the couch close by I looked towards the cabinet and saw a stalk of boxes and getting up I started to arrange it

2 HRS LATER

After 2 hours of arranging everything in the right place that seemed in a mess maybe due to the careless behavior of the last asst. CEO I sat on my official chair and arranged my pencil case then the intercom rang

INTERCOM VOICE: good morning ma, you are been informed that your quick lesson with the boss has been prepended to start in 30 minutes time from the boss Mr. Frost

ELSA: okay thanks

Well that's it I have to get to McDonald now cause the time just says 10:00 and I need to get there before 10:30 I said grabbing my bag from the couch and leaving the office after closing it with the key I went to the parking lot and got into my car and drove to the McDonald near the office

3rd person P.O.V

AT MC DONALD

On getting there Elsa was surprised to see Anna, Punzie and Merida car but Elsa pushed the thought away because it not only them that has that kind of car Elsa walked in and saw them there with Jacks roommate but Jack wasn't there but Elsa walked over to them (A/N: FOR SOME PARTICULAR REASON 3RD P.O.V CONVERSATION WILL BE IN DETAILS

Elsa: Hey girls

Anna, Punzie and Merida: Hey Elsa

Punzie: What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at work

Elsa: I would ask you the same thing, my boss asked me top meet him here

Anna: oh okay

Jack: ELSA

Jacks p.o.v

I walked into mc Donald and seeing Elsa I yelled her name out as she turned I motioned for her to come over but seeing the guys there I stooped her before she could move and went over there when I got there Elsa sat down and we al ordered some drinks and snacks turns out that the girls all happened to be the guy's asst. so it was easier for us to put them through the work and after about 2 hours if eating and training we finished and all went to our different branches

_ **A/N: I HOPE I SATISFIED YOUR NEEDS FOR THIS STORY THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:WELL I'LL LIKE TO THANK WILLIOW LARK FOR HIS HELPFUL COMMENT TO THIS STORY.**

 **CHAPTER 4: AFFECTION I**

JACKS P.O.V

After 3 weeks of Elsa working with me I started getting more closer and closer to her in a way I can not explain but I had to find it out by asking her out on a date so I decided that I'll send her a text to invite her to follow me to this year carnival so I brought out my phone and sent her the text after 3 minutes I received her text back saying sure I'll be at your door in 10 minutes

ELSA P.O.V

5:00 beep beep

The alarm clock rang signally for us to end the mid spring cleaning after ending the alarm and going up to my room to relax I received a text from Jack I was hoping it was not work related opening it I saw the text which says

Jack: Hey Elsa if you don't mind will you follow me to the carnival today pleases;)

Elsa: sure I will I'll meet you at your house door in 10 minutes

I sent after about 3 minutes then getting into my wardrobe I pulled out a blue jeans white t-shirt and a blue blazing jacket I went in and took a shower and dried my hair and curled it to the side (A/N: JUST LIKE THE HAIR IN THE COVER PHOTO) and dressed up and put on a blue knee length boot and went downstairs but on my way down I was obstructed by Anna where are going looking so cute up she said pointing towards my outfit well I am going to the carnival with Jack I said going under her arms and hurriedly going out the door to the Jacks door

Jacks P.O.V

After Elsa text I brought out a blue jean, blue shirt and my favorite blue hoodie and put it on wearing as black boots after dressing up I heard the doo of my room open are you going on a date Flynn asked as he leaned on my door frame no yes maybe I said in a hurry then I got interrupted by the door bell

Bee bong

Who could that be I heard Flynn say from the room next to mine well its my guest I have to go I said passing his room and going down the stairs and into the kitchen and seeing Hiccup on his pad I just told him I was going out and got my bike key and opened the door to reveal elsa in the most awesome dressing I have ever seen her in I was lost of words until I was able to say hi Jack come on lets go you didn't invite me for me to stay at your door did you? She said well no come on let's go I said holding her hands and took her to the garage and by the side of it my motor bike was covered so I removed the cover and gave Elsa a helmet and got into the bike wearing mine then I gave her a hand as she sat behind me hold on tight I said and as she held on to me I drove off

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE DEAR READERS I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO POST ANOTHER STORY FOR SOME TIME SO DUE TO A MASSIVE BRAIN STORM AND SCHOOL EXAM COMING UP IN A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE MY PHONES AND LAPTOP WILL BE SEIZED SO PLEASE HELP ME BY GIVING ME SOME IDEAS FOR THDE STORY**

 **TRESHE232 SIGNING OUT**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BYE~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 3: AFFECTION II

Jack's P.O.V

The ride to the carnival was so exciting with the fact that Elsa hands were round my torso after riding for about ½ a mile till we got to the carnival. Then Elsa actually dragged me to the targeting vault she was good in firing at those targets like she was an expert in targeting but at the end she won a blue teddy I decided to try so as to get something for her I had shot all the target down and won a gigantic teddy and gave it to her she hugged me, You shouldn't have I already won one Elsa said to me well consider this as a gift from a friend I said to her

ELSA P.O.V

This is so great but I don't think I can hold this why on the motorbike I said to Jack well don't worry we'll work home it's just ½ a mile and don't worry about my bike I'll get it was I drop it off you don't have to worry about anything Jack said settled he said again sure no problem I said

3rd person's P.O.V

Jack and Elsa worked to the karaoke machine were the operator dragged them up to the stage where they were asked to sing a song together Jack chose drag me down by one direction

(Elsa: Italics; Jack: bold)

I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared dark you never see it look so easy

 **I got a river for a soul and baby you're a boat baby you're my only reason**

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left the shell of a girl who could never be her best

 **If I didn't have you I'd never see the sun you taught me how to be someone ,yeah**

All my life you stood by me when no one else was ever behind me

 **All these light they cant blind me with your love no body can drag me down (** x2)

(CHORUS TOGETHER)

Nobody nobody nobody can drag me down (x2)

 **I've got a fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark you never see it look so easy**

I've got a river for a soul and baby you're a boat baby you're my only reason

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left** (nothing left)

 **The shell of a guy who could never be his best** (be his best)

If I didn't have you I'd never see the sun( **see the sun)**

You taught me how to be someone,yeah

 **All my life you stood by me when no else was ever behind me**

All these light they can't blind me with your love no body can drag me down

(Chorus together)

Nobody nobody nobody can drag me down (x2)

(Together)

 _All my life you stood by me when no one else was ever behind me all this lights they cant blind me with your love no body can drag me down (x2)_

 _Chorus (x2)_

On their way down everyone started saying that they made a great couple Jack and Elsa blushed furiously well no we are not sadly jack said but the last part silently

After a while of going for rides and having some snacks they started walking towards the bike then after a few minutes of pushing it to a nearby block he kept it behind a building which he told Elsa was his friends house they started their walk home. After about 15 minutes of walking they finally got to Elsa's porch well thanks Jack I had a great time Elsa said you are welcome Elsie bye Jack said Bye Elsa said back .As Elsa got inside she was attacked by her sister and cousins were have you been they said at the same time

ELSA P.O.V

I just walked to the couch and slopped on it along with the two teddy I had with me well I went to the carnival downtown with Jack so question over I'm so tired wake me from sleep I have an important meeting with the chairman of the company by 8:30 I said climbing the stairs and entering my room and sleeping immediately without changing

FOLLOWING DAY 7:00 [STILL ELSA'S P.O.V]

BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the alarm clock and shut it off then I noticed I was still in the outfit I wore yesterday I got into the bathroom and took a soothing shower when I came out I saw it was already 7:30 so I quickly dried my hair and curled the tip then I put on a blue dress with white lotus designs and a blue heels and taking my bag and my files I left the house around 8:00 and getting into my car I drove to the office I got into my personal office hurriedly and behold I saw someone sitting on my table who turns out to be Jack don't you have a meeting with the chairman in about 5 minutes I said to him well how can I if my assistant is running late for the first time so I decided to wait so we can go together since you are also met to be there he said back okay sure we can go l et me just get the file for the presentation I said here he said handing it to me and getting down come on lets go he said as I kept my bag and left the office

3rd person P.O.V

AFTER THE MEETING

Well why don't we get a snack at McDonalds for the success of the contract Anna said mmmmmmmm that sounds good it makes my mouth water

AT McDonalds

They all settled down at a table and orded for some food but some how the boys were sneaking side glances towards the girls and vice-versa

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : First Date At Home

As the girls left they had invited the guys for dinner which they accepted but before that they had gone to the office for it was still 2:00 for it was not closing time yet

Elsa's P.O.V

I have made some arrangements for dinner plan and don't worry on my way back I'll get the groceries just make sure you and Punzie get the house clean and tidy Elsa said into her phone well sure mum I'll do as you say Anna said haha very funny just do as I say sure bye she said ending the call I entered my office and I saw a stalk of files on my table wow I have a lot of work I said sitting down and attending to them one by one after about an hour I was finished so I called the aid in who carried the files to be processed then I sent a text to Jack even though it was not official to do

Hey Jack I need to get going can I go if there are no more work for me pls after about 2 minutes I got a reply sure you can go but if it concerns the dinner you have to make my favorite dish some mac and cheese and anything special sure thanks I sent back taking my bag and leaving for the grocery store

An hour later

I got home with bags of grocery and entered the kitchen and set everything down then I left upstairs to get changed then I saw my sister and cousins sitting down watching a movie ignored them and went up to change after putting on a t-shirt and leggings I went back down to start prepairing I put the ice-cream into the frezzer and started making dinner then my lazy roommates came in deciding to help me but after about an hour everything was set

AT 6:00

We had left to prepare and at 6:30 we were ready then at 7:00 the bell rang Anna went to open the door I was lost in my toughts of what Jack was wearing the same thing he wore the previous night

hmmm that smells nice Flynn said what did you make Hiccup said well we put together some food and tada we all said at the same time leading them to the dining were the foods were; wow the boys said all these for one night dinner as if it was a buffet just come on lets eat Anna said they all agreed

Suprisely the boys finished everything the mac and cheese and turkey and gravy cocoa and bread and the other food you'd think they stopped but they kept on eating after the meal we all watched a movie together with pop corn which we made aside then we just snuggled enjoye the evening and played the night away the boys did not leave that night they had decided to spend the night over even though their house was just next door but somethings happened when they had drag some wine and they had did some revealing a lot of revealing they had to do with some feeling that led to us also being drunk which led to a little of drunken fun

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
